Conventionally, a silencing technique for reducing noise from vibrations of a gradient coil in a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is known by which the entirety of the gradient coil is disposed in a vacuum space. According to the silencing technique, for example, a hermetically-sealed container is formed in the surroundings of the gradient coil disposed between a magnetostatic field magnet and a bore tube, by fixing a hermetically-sealing cover to each of the lateral ends of the magnetostatic field magnet and the bore tube that are each formed in the shape of a circular cylinder. Further, the vacuum space is formed in the surroundings of the gradient coil by discharging the air in the hermetically-sealed container by using a vacuum pump. According to the conventional technique described above, however, there is a certain limit to the silencing capability.